It is customary emergency medical practice to immobilize individuals who have suffered trauma, particularly trauma to the regions of the head, neck and back. Movement of individuals with injuries in these areas can be particularly perilous and, if improperly administered, can result in further injury, paralysis and even death. Typical situations which involve injuries which require attending emergency medical personnel to immobilize the patient are automobile accidents, falls, skiing accidents and combative patients. Generally the individual must be first stabilized and placed in a horizontal position. Conventional practice is to support the individual on a backboard. Such backboards are usually rigid, planar devices fabricated of wood, metal or plastic. The customary use of a backboard involves placing the board next to the injured patient, gently moving the patient onto the backboard and then securing the patient on the backboard, usually with straps, in order to minimize or prevent movement during initial medical treatment and transportation to a medical facility.
Various prior art patents can be found which disclose various modifications of the conventional backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,777;U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,791;U.S. Pat. No.4,621,382U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,882;U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,059;U.S. Pat. No.6,053,534U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,399;U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,075;U.S. Pat. No.4,466,145U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,620;U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,741;U.S. Pat. No.5,826,583U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,306
However, it has long been recognized that it would be advantageous to provide an emergency immobilization and restraint device which would provide support and stabilization during initial assessment of the patient's condition and administration of medical procedures, as well as during subsequent evacuation and transportation to a hospital facility. Further, there also exists the need for a device of this type which is quickly deployable, comfortable for the patient, which will securely immobilize the patient and yet accommodate administration of necessary medical procedures.
There also exists a need for a multi-function immobilization device which may be used in a wide variety of emergency situations, including accidents such as vehicle collisions, falls, airplane accidents and sport-related injuries. These situations often involve and require treatment and transportation from snow conditions, water environments and sometimes require air evacuation of the injured.
Accordingly, in recognition of the various deficiencies of prior art devices and the needs set forth above, the present invention provides a versatile immobilization device which can be used in numerous situations and environments where a patient has suffered injury or trauma, which device will facilitate immediate assessment and treatment of the patient and provide immobilization for patient removal and transportation to a hospital location.